Drunken Kisses
by tigershatecinammon
Summary: Dave knows better, but Kurt's unintentionally irresistible. Slash. Oneshot.


**Author:**tigershatecinammon  
><strong>Story title:<strong>Drunken Kisses  
><strong>Rating:<strong>M  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong>Kurtofsky (Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>Underage drinking, drunken fumblings, no beta  
><strong>Beta:<strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>1095  
><strong>Other Notes:<strong>I can't think up titles. I finished this at 5:15 AM. All mistakes are my own.

Fill for a prompt on the GKM:Ill-advised rebound makeout session fueled by too much alcohol.

Hope OP enjoys. (:

* * *

><p>Taking another swig of the alcohol-infused punch, Kurt glanced around Rachel's basement. Despite her unpopularity, Rachel's parties usually attracted quite a few people: her dads were often out of town, her basement was huge, the liquor cabinet was always unlocked, and Rachel lived in a nice neighborhood. She refused to supply them with alcohol, but Puck always got around her "no booze" rule by bringing his own and spiking the punch. Finished his third glass of punch, Kurt watched dejectedly as Blaine made out with Sam. That had certainly blindsided him, and he snickered darkly as he remembered catching them in Blaine's bed last week. He'd been so <em>naïve<em>, believing Blaine's stories about studying for finals and packing to go home. It had been such a shock to walk into Blaine's room with a movie, calling out that it was about time Blaine took a study break, and find him in bed with Sam's mouth around his cock. Kurt could admit that Sam had a mouth made for sucking cock, but that didn't mean Blaine's. Not even he had gotten into Blaine's pants.

Deciding that a refill was in order, Kurt made his way back to the punch bowl and filled up his cup, studiously averting his eyes from Blaine and Sam as he chugged the refill.

"You're going to make yourself sick," a voice said, amusement evident in the tone.

"I don't care," Kurt said slowly, turning and sticking his tongue out childishly at Dave Karofsky.

"You will in the morning," Dave told him, taking a swig of his beer and turning his gaze away from Kurt's flushed face. The boy was too beautiful for his own good, long and lean and pale and perfect. Dave could hardly stand to look at him sometimes. He kept his eyes locked on the neck of his beer bottle so he wouldn't have to see Kurt's face.

"Leave me alone, David," Kurt sneered, wobbling slightly as he stalked towards the bigger boy. Dave set his drink down and scooped Kurt up bridal style, ignoring the boy's flailing and indignant squawking. He carried the boy up the stairs and out of the basement, ignoring the questions from Finn and Puck, as well as Kurt's failed attempts to get free. Since Kurt and Dave had become casual friends, neither Finn nor Puck had any reason to think that Dave was going to hurt the smaller boy, and so let him go without too much of a fight.

He ended up laying Kurt down on the bed in Rachel's room. He stood to leave, only to be stopped by Kurt's small hand wrapping around his wrist.

"What, Kurt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt seemed to struggle for a moment before tugging firmly. "Lay with me, Dave."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Please?"

And there it was, the infamous look of doom. Kurt's eyes were huge and wet, focused solely on Dave as his full, pink lower lip trembled.

"Fine," Dave muttered, sliding into the bed and tugging Kurt until the boy lay half on his chest. He smoothed his hand through Kurt's thick hair absently, pleased when he didn't receive a protest.

"Blaine cheated on me," Kurt said in a small voice, after ten minutes of silence.

"What?" Dave tensed, anger radiating from his tone as he felt Kurt sniffle against his chest and nod.

"He said I wasn't what he wanted. I just wished he would've broken up with me before…before going after what he wanted."

"You deserve better than that, Kurt," Dave said gently, tilting Kurt's head up with finger and thumb on his chin. "Really, you do. You're perfect, Kurt, and you deserve someone better than that prep school asshat."

Kurt's lower lip trembled, and Dave's eyes fixated on it. He gasped when Kurt's mouth pressed to the corner of his own, pulling back. But Kurt was quick, and soon, he was kissing Dave firmly, mouth on Dave's and the bigger boy could do nothing but push him away, gently but firmly.

"Kurt…" he began, trailing off when he saw the tears in the small boy's eyes.

"You don't want me either," he lamented, twisting his fingers in Dave's cheap gray t-shirt.

Dave couldn't repress the startled laugh that came out of him. "No, Kurt, god no. You have no idea how badly I want you. You just deserve so much more than me."

Kurt's blue eyes flashed before his mouth was on Dave's again, slim hips hitching against Dave's own as the small boy let out a whimper.

"God, Kurt, you have to stop," Dave groaned, pressing his hips down into the mattress and away from Kurt's semi-hard dick.

"Make me," Kurt growled, thrusting his hips into Dave's, letting the boy feel him as he hardened completely.

Dave lost control, just drunk enough to give in, twisting his fingers in Kurt's thick hair and bringing their mouths together. It was wet and hot and sloppy, too much spit and teeth, but it was perfect and the way it made Kurt mewl was worth the blood Dave could taste in his mouth. He shoved Kurt off of him and ignored the boy's protests, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, rutting against the toned thigh between his legs and latching on to Kurt's pale throat, tugging on that dark, soft hair so that his neck was arched like an offering. Dave settled for a spot that would be impossible to hide with a scarf, sucking hard to leave a dark bruise on the sensitive flesh.

"You taste good," he mumbled against the flesh in his mouth, biting down hard and riding Kurt's bucking hips with ease. "Come on, Kurt. Know you want to let go."

Kurt cried out, thrusting up against Dave before he went taut, back arched impossibly, and from the thready moan he let out, Dave could tell he'd come. Dave rutted against the smaller boy helplessly for a few more moments before he came as well, careful to collapse next to Kurt so he wouldn't crush him. Kurt snuggled up against him instinctively, and Dave wrapped an arm around the lithe form, pressing a kiss to Kurt's mouth. Sighing happily, the younger boy threw a leg over Dave's hips and licked at the boy's lower lip until Dave relented, opening his mouth for a lazy, wet kiss that made his cock twitch painfully in interest.

"You have no idea what you do to me," the bigger boy whispered, smoothing Kurt's mussed hair. Kurt was already asleep.


End file.
